


Déjà vu

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sequel to 'Not lost'.





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2016-01-12 11:13pm to 11:33pm  
> Dedicated to my beautiful wife: Hope you're still loving your birthday present as much as the first time you read it. Here's your much awaited sequel.

"We should have gone right." Thranduil murmured, following his friend through a field of thornbushes. 

Elrond sighed.

"You wanted to go left, so we did."

"Since when are you listening to me?"

"Since always, when it comes to directions."

"Oh really? Then why did you cheat the last time we got lost and asked the trees for directions?"

"We were lost. Just like we are now."

"We are not lost."

"Again?" Elrond asked in obvious disbelief. “Of course, we're lost. You said yourself we should have gone right."

"Still, we are not lost. At least not yet."

"I can't believe we're going to have a repeat of those events. Please Thranduil, just this once admit that we are lost." 

"No."

"Please."

"No. It would be an untruth. I will utter no such thing."

"We are lost!"

"Not yet."

"Thranduil!"

"Screaming won't help, you know."

"See who's talking…" Elrond murmured, knowing Thranduil would probably catch it anyway.

"I will admit to having lost my temper back then, a little at least. But you are not better, Elrond."

"Enough. Otherwise we'll never reach the house before dark."

Thranduil smirked, before asking in an innocent voice: "Again?"

"Aaahhh!"


End file.
